DE 102 51 174 B4 discloses a door arrester for a vehicle door of a motor vehicle. The door arrester has a retaining part with a housing which is able to be fastened, for example, to a door of the motor vehicle, a door retaining bar which passes through a through-opening in the housing in a longitudinally displaceable manner and which is able to be fastened in a pivotable manner, for example, to a door pillar of the motor vehicle and two retaining bodies guided in the housing which in each case are pretensioned by means of a compression spring in the direction of the door retaining bar and are operatively connected therewith via a friction surface formed on the retaining body. The door retaining bar has latching recesses in which the retaining body can slide with a longitudinal displacement of the door retaining bar, and is thus able to secure the vehicle door in the latching recesses.
A door arrester for vehicle doors of motor vehicles is also disclosed in EP 0 959 210 A1, in which a first retaining body which is pretensioned by means of a compression spring in the direction of a door retaining bar has a friction surface which bears against the door retaining bar and slides thereon with a longitudinal displacement of the door retaining bar. A second retaining body which is also pretensioned by means of a compression spring in the direction of the door retaining bar has a roller made of metal or plastics material which with a longitudinal displacement of the door retaining bar rolls thereon.
A further door arrester for vehicle doors of motor vehicles is disclosed in EP 1 951 977 B1. The door arrester has only one retaining body which is pretensioned by means of a compression spring and which in a first embodiment comprises a friction surface via which it slides on a longitudinally displaceable door retaining bar with a longitudinal displacement thereof. In a second embodiment, the retaining body has a rolling bearing via which the retaining body with a longitudinal displacement of the door retaining bar rolls thereon. The door retaining bar has no latching recesses so that the vehicle door is able to be retained in any position.
It is generally desirable to provide door arresters for vehicle doors of motor vehicles with a relatively high retaining force in order to be able to hold the vehicle door securely during opening and closing procedures, even between the latching positions of the door arrester predetermined by the latching recesses of the door retaining bar. On the other hand, high retaining forces which are substantially applied via the retaining bodies pretensioned by means of the compression spring in the direction of the door retaining bar, however, have the effect that during opening and closing movements the latching recesses of the door retaining bar are only able to be overcome by a relatively high expenditure of force, as out of each latching recess the compression springs have to be pretensioned again.
It would be desirable to provide a door arrester for vehicle doors of motor vehicles which, on the one hand, has a high retaining force for retaining the vehicle door during opening and closing procedures between the latching positions of the door arrester predetermined by the latching recesses of the door retaining bar and, on the other hand, requires a relatively small expenditure of force for overcoming the latching positions of the door arrester.